


Take the Wheel

by BtbL



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Basically Richard being himself, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtbL/pseuds/BtbL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant decides to do something about King Richard's virginity while they're at sea and discovers his feelings along the way. Or Richavant smut. Now multi-chaptered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the first episode of season two and was inspired to write this.

They're kissing, warm and inviting against each other. Galavant has to tilt his head and hold Richard's face in alignment so their noses don't bump. It's wonderful and new, kissing him, having something so innocent, unlike Madalena. Richard moans against his mouth, awkwardly mouthing against his lips like a fish from inexperience. Galavant hums in response, stroking the king's jawline gently before breaking from him with a gasp.

"How was that?" He asks with a smirk, still stroking along Richard's jaw. The king leans into it in a way that suggests he hasn't been touched with such reverence before and something in Galavant's heart breaks a little. He understands what it is to not have love, but he hadn't wanted it willingly and Richard had never had that choice.

"Amazing." Richard breathes out, looking up into Galavant's eyes and Gal notices how blue the other's eyes are. "Good." Then they're kissing again, noses not bumping this time (Richard is a very fast learner apparently) and it's bliss. Gal steers them backwards toward the bed. It's makeshift but cozy, built in a hurry upon the boat at sea. It's perfect, he thinks, practically shoving Richard on to it.

Their beards are rubbing together as Galavant kisses him again, Richard's legs spread enough for him to wedge himself between them. The king takes the moment to wrap his arms around Galavant's neck, placing a series of gasping kisses against his lips. God, they're making out like teenagers, Gal thinks. He barely has a moment to breathe, letting Richard get his fill out on him. It's addicting, the taste of him against his lips, their hot pants meeting each other and feeling the other so close.

He realizes he wants to take it further, much further, but he doesn't know what Richard wants. He also realizes that he wants what Richard wants and isn't that terrifying? Maybe not so much anymore, he thinks, when Richard's hand pets over the back of his neck adoringly and he swipes his tongue over Richard's lips in response, prompting a gasp.  
He opens his eyes to find blue staring back at him and the unspoken question is asked. Do you want to go further?

Richard hesitates for a second, breaking the kiss. "I don't know what I'm doing." He admits nervously, as though Gal doesn't already know.  
"I know." Gal responds and he's silently laughing at this man's antics. How he could be older is a wonder with all the naivety in his blood.  
"Don't laugh at me!" Comes a stern voice of indignation and Gal just wants to kiss him all over again.  
"Let me show you, then. I want to give you the pleasure you deserve." Gal says, voice dropping into a husky octave.

It makes Richard shiver and all the man can do is nod, relaxing into the bedsheets. Galavant takes it as his cue to move on and leans in once more to kiss him, gripping the back of Richard's neck to guide him. He shamelessly swipes his tongue over the seam of Richard's lips and the man finally takes the hint, letting his mouth open to allow Galavant in. It reminds the hero of _conquest_  and he grins against his lips, letting his tongue brush lightly against Richard's. The king moans and it makes arousal stir in Gal's loins, his hips shifting downward into the warm crevice between Richard's legs. Richard gasps and groans into his mouth and Galavant is joyous to find he's not the only one hard in his breeches.

Hello, Richard's cock, his brain supplies helpfully when he grinds down into it again. He'd never thought he'd find the king this sexy but he's drinking the noises the older male makes. They're beautiful. He decides then and there that he's going to give this king's body worship as though it were a shrine. Like he deserved. Gal presses one final kiss against Richard's lips, inwardly pleased that the man's lips are swollen and flushed, proof of their tenacity. Richard is confused but lets Galavant take the lead, tilting his head back and practically swooning when Gal kisses his jaw, mouthing filthily against his scruffy beard till he reaches his pulse.

Richard whines as teeth come into play, nipping against his pulse and sucking with such purpose he knows a mark will form. He feels weak at the knees from Gal's assault, glad to be laying on the bed. His cock is pulsing between his legs with every mark sucked into his skin, body thrumming in pleasure. "Ahhh..." He moans when Galavant sucks a bruise into his adam's apple, gripping the man's arms in some weak semblance of control.

"That's it." Galavant mutters against his skin.  
"I feel like my cock is going to spontaneously combust in my trousers." Richard replies honestly, squeezing gently at Gal's biceps.  
"Not until I get my mouth on it." Is the response and Richard's cock leaks desparately in his breeches, wetting the front.  
"Please. Have mercy."  
Gal smirks and begins to unbuckle Richard's fancy armor, more decorative than protective. "Never." He teases, letting his fingers wander inside the fabric while prying it off.

"If you're taking that off you better be taking yours off. It's only fair."  
Galavant chuckles, exposing Richard's chest. It's not quite as hairy as his but it is definitely manly. He rubs his palms over Richard's abdomen and earns a noise of protest.  
"Take yours off." Richard complains with a whine. "I want to see you too."  
"Bossy." Gal replies. "Maybe I'll have to spank it out of you at a later time."  
He doesn't miss how Richard's pupils dilate with arousal and he grins. His own clothing is a complicated mess of buckles as well, but in a practical way. His hands are so used to removing them that he makes quick work of it, leaving his own chest exposed to the king's gaze.

"You like?" He asks Richard, leaning in to kiss him. Richard hums his approval. "Good. Let's keep going." He heads downward and kisses Richard's sternum, beard brushing raw over his skin. Then he decides to be absolutely wicked and seals his mouth over Richard's nipple, feeling it immediately harden in his mouth while the king whimpers under his touch. "Oh!" The king gasps out when Galavant worries his teeth over it, fingertips stroking and pinching over its twin. It sends a direct signal to the king's erection and he's coming in his pants, hips pushing up into Gal's as he works through his orgasm.

It feels like everything comes to halting crash as Gal pulls off in realization.  
"Did I-  
"No! I mean, yes. But I didn't mean to! It was all your fault with the nipple thing!" Richard cries out, mortified.  
Gal starts laughing, full out hysterical, head thunking onto Richard's chest. He mutters to himself and for a moment the king thinks he's gone insane.  
"Did I ruin everything?" Richard asks tentatively, nervous that he'll lose another and end up alone.  
Galavant shakes his head, looking up at him fondly. Then he takes Richard's hand and brings it to the front of his breeches, letting the older man feels his hardness. "Still hard. That was..." He pauses, trying to find the words.

"Juvenile? How about embarrassing? A mood killer?" Richard guesses self-consciously, feeling his come cooling in his pants. Galavant shakes his head. "How about sexy?" He suggests, trailing a hand down to brush against Richard's inner thigh.  
"Really?" Galavant nods, leaning in to brush a kiss over his lips. "How about this? I'm going to take my extremely hard cock and rub off in between your legs-" A gasp from Richard at his filthy words, "and then we're gonna try this again later till we get it right. Preferably with my head between your legs and maybe my cock deep inside you. You want that?"  
The king nods his head. "More than anything I've ever wanted."

Galavant chuckles and finds the front laces of Richard's pants, one hand working at them till they're undone. He wants to see the damage he's indirectly caused and yanks the material down and all the way off, finding slim and wiry thighs beneath it. For all the king is a virgin, he doesn't wear undergarments, and isn't that a wonderful thing. Gal thinks that he'll take advantage of it someday. He focuses on Richard's softening cock, flushed red and a nice modest size, flat against his belly. There are strings of come around it and Gal leans down and in to give a tentative lick to the sensitive member, feeling it twitch against his tongue. Judging by Richard's moan he can't take much more than that to his over sensitive dick and Gal aqueises.

He slips his own breeches off, finally releasing his cock from all the tortuous pressure of tight leather. It bobs intimidatingly out in front of him and Richard eyes it, glancing down at his own for comparison. "Of course you're bigger." He mumbles sulkily, rolling his eyes. Gal snorts in response, grasping his erection firmly and giving a tug. It leaks a bead of pre come and Richard's eyes follow it hungrily. Maybe he'll let Richard try sucking his cock someday. That would be an adventure. For now, he'll settle for the man's ass. He'd noticed it once when Richard was getting up from bathing, cheeks round and firm, free of blemishes. It had been an object of his attention since.

"Turn over on your side." He commands, taking in the vision of the king sprawled on his back, flushed and naked. Richard looks at him in confusion and does what he says, making himself comfortable. Galavant slides in behind him and drapes an arm over his waist, pulling him back against a strong chest. Then there's a hard, wet cock pressed up against his ass and Richard can only focus on it, the heat against him. "Hold your legs together, ankles crossed." Gal whispers into his ear and Richard shudders, moving quickly to do what he commands. He feels arousal building up again and his spent cock attempts to rise again. "That's it."

Then it's sliding between his thighs, Gal's thick, heavy cock. It feels huge and Richard can't imagine it would fit in his ass. He desparately wants to try anyway.

Galavant buries his face in the back of Richard's neck, moaning loudly as he thrusts his hips, fucking into the tight space that is the king's thighs. The head of his cock nudges up just behind Richard's balls and it feels good, makes his dick start to harden if only just slightly. It luckily doesn't take long for him to be hard and straining again, his balls slick and sticky from Gal's pre come as the man grunts into his back, gripping him tighter around the waist.  
"Can I rub off into your ass?"  
Richard grunts his approval, boldly taking Galavant's hand and leading it to his newly awawkened erection. Galavant grips it surely, palm hot around his dick. He shifts a moment later and then his cock slides in between Richard's ass cheeks, head brushing over his hole as his thrusts get more desparate, erection somehow getting harder as his balls draw up. He lets Richard's hardness slide in his grip, thrusting in time with his tugs until they're both right on the edge.

Galavant bites into the king's shoulder right before he comes, spilling his seed all over Richard's ass with a growl. Richard comes moments later, come landing over his belly and Gal's fist. They pant simulataneously as they come down from their high, laying together on the bed.

"That was...wow." Galavant comments, nuzzling Richard's shoulder. The king only hums in response, too fucked out to be coherent.  
He seems quite comatose actually and Gal notices the king has passed out, snoring slightly in Galavant's arms. What a geezer.  
Gal only smiles fondly and kisses his shoulderblade, reaching over to the nightstand to find his shirt. He wipes his cock clean before taking the cloth and swiping it over Richard's arse, cleaning it from the sticky mess. The shirt slides between his thighs and over his flaccid cock until they're both clean and then Galavant tosses it over the edge of the bed and settles in behind the king. His eyes slip shut as he entwines their hands, a satisfied grin on his face. "Maybe you're not the worst thing ever..." He sings silently before dozing off. The waves lull him to sleep.


	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling with Richard can be quite the hassle.
> 
> Warning: has somewhat dubious spanking at the start.

  
"Oh my aching feet." Richard whines from behind him, prompting Galavant to growl under his breath. The king had been nonstop complaining since they'd left the Enchanted Forest. He obviously had never had to walk a mile in his life, judging by his harsh breathing and tripping ever so often. Galavant hadn't said much for conversation since they'd set out, too preoccupied with carrying a heavy load on his back and not getting lost, but that didn't seem to deter Richard from trying to hold a conversation, however one-sided it was.

Gal watches his step as they pass over a small stream but hears Richard make a noise of surprise behind him. "Oh my boot!" He shouts. "It's all wet." Gal sighs under his breath and rolls his eyes, continuing his quick pace over a series of large rocks. He shifts his pack on his shoulders and rolls his neck, examining the valley below them. They'd have at least 6 miles to the nearest town and if they hurried they could make it before sundown.

"Are we there yet?" Richard asks him from behind, carefully stepping up the rocks.  
"It's six miles. We go down through the valley and behind that mountain should be some sort of settlement." Galavant explains. Richard scowls. "Good. I feel like I'm covered in dirt. I cannot _wait_  to find a nice, hot bath, let me tell you."  
"I agree." Gal says, scratching at his neck. "It feels like my sweat is sweating."

They make their way down through the tall wildgrass fields and Richard is apparently allergic to it, because he will not stop sneezing. Galavant feels his eye twitch and he sighs aloud, feeling more and more irritated as they went. It seems to take forever to get through the field and even Gal is feeling the effects of travel, a weariness starting to settle in his frame. They're only about 3 miles in and the sun is already going down, much to Gal's annoyance. They may have had more time if _Richard_  hadn't stopped them twice for a rest.

Galavant forces them to trudge up the side of the mountain with haste, sharp twigs sticking out around piles of leaves.  
"Oh perfect!" Richard yells suddenly, forcing Gal to pause. He lifts his foot. "My boot broke!"  
"That's it! That's it! I've had it!" Galavant shouts, dropping his pack on the ground. "You are such a spoiled brat! You are a king! It's time you started acting like one!"  
"But Gal-"  
"No. I've had enough, Richard." Gal says, plopping himself on a nearby tree stump. "Come here."

Richard squints his eyes. "Huh?" He asks, confused.  
Galavant crosses his arms. "You heard me."  
The king drops his own pack on the floor and nervously makes his way over. "All right, now what?"  
Galavant grabs him suddenly and hauls the grown man over his lap. "Wait," Richard starts, coming to horrible realization. "Galavant-"  
_Smack_. Richard practically yowls in surprise as Galavant's hand hits him firmly on his behind. It hurts but the fabric of his pants dulls the sensation. "Ow!" Richard shouts hysterically. "Why are you-"  
Galavant cuts off his talking with another slap against his rear, palm flat against his left cheek. Richard moans in pain, shifting on Galavant's lap. He feels like an electric shock has run up his body and his nerves tingle at the foreign sensation.

"You." _Smack_. "Are so." _Smack._ "Infuriating." _Smack._  
Richard whines after the last smack is delivered, shifting his hips. He feels arousal starting to stir and his cock starting to fill, trapped against Galavant's lap. Gal goes to move his leg and finds the king's erection pressed up against it. He pauses in his actions as he realizes what's happened. "Are you enjoying this?" He asks, resting his hand on Richard's backside. The king only groans in response, trying to grind his half-hard cock against Gal's thigh.

Galavant thinks back on his promise from before and smirks. "I think you deserve more punishment for how you acted today, don't you agree?" Richard nods. "Please." Gal feels his own cock starting to stir from Richard's begging and he starts to remove the man's pants.  
They slide down his thighs and reveal his round ass, flushed a light red from spanking. His dick is still trapped in the confines of his trousers and Galavant doesn't bother to free it, his hand massaging over Richard's flesh. Richard stills in anticipation when Gal lifts his hand, poised to strike. His hand makes sharp contact with Richard's bottom and produces a loud smack, the king rocking into it. Galavant admires the handprint it leaves behind, the pale skin contrasting so nicely.

Richard starts panting when he does it again, the flesh of his behind warm against Gal's palm. He's moaning now, spreading his legs more and it offers Gal a view of what lies between his cheeks. His fingertips brush over Richard's hole before he's striking him again, several hits in succession against the man's arse. Richard's hips move on their own accord in Gal's lap, the king mindless with lust as his skin burns with need. Galavant pauses to knead at the bright red flesh, leaving white fingertip marks in his wake. He watches them fade and his cock throbs with arousal.

His hand trails down and brushes over Richard's balls, stopping to fondle them lightly and grinning victoriously when the male below whimpers. He traces his fingers back up to rest on his ass, becoming aware of Richard's cock. It's hot and hard against his leg and he knows Richard must be wet from the way the king is restlessly twisting and turning in his lap. "How many more do you think you deserve?" He asks. Richard slurs his reply. "Lots and lots."

Gal chuckles, patting his rear lightly. "Ten, then." He decides, fondly caressing his backside. "And you're going to count them for me." Richard nods his agreement hastily, gripping at tree bark as Galavant's hand draws back. "One!" The king shouts in surprise, clenching his muscles as his cock bumps Gal's thigh. He didn't even know this was such a turn on for him, but he supposes there are many things he doesn't know due to his inexperience. Gal's hand strikes again. "Two." He manages to get out of his near thoughtless brain. "Three." Another hit. The globe of his ass jiggles with the force of the hit and he gasps.  
"Four!" His balls start to draw up as he gets closer to impending orgasm. He feels drunk on the sensation, head dropped down and legs spread like a wanton whore while Gal touches him like this. "Five!" His cock jerks when he thrusts forward and he knows he's close.

The next series of hits are swift and strong. Richard's body slides along with them and his eyes clench shut as he revels in the sensation. He counts each one, though he's not sure how when he can't think of anything but the throbbing between his legs.

"Ten." He barely gets out, the last strong whack sending him over the edge and then he's coming, a hoarse shout working it's way out of his throat as he once again manages to stain his pants. "Oh Gal..." He moans afterward, body twitching in the aftershocks. His skin feels too warm and he feels drunk off the tingling. He notices Galavant tracing over the reddened skin and then the other man is tugging open his pants, just enough to free his own cock.  
Richard faintly hears the sound of the other man jerking off, fist enclosed over his erection. Moments later there's a warm, sticky something landing on his backside, painting the oversensitive flesh. Galavant moans through it and it's the most sexual sound Richard's ever heard.  
The king can only groan in response from his position on Gal's lap, head dangling uselessly. They both come down from their high and Gal rests his hands on Richard's back, rubbing over it gently.

"Are you all right?" Gal asks him a moment later, as though he hadn't just spanked Richard silly and made him come in his pants. "I didn't get carried away, did I?"  
"No." Richard breathes out. "I'm fine."  
"I'm sorry." Galavant apologizes. "At least for the spanking in the beginning, I shouldn't have done that. You are a grown man, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."  
Richard snorts. "I kind of deserved it. I know I haven't been the most...capable companion."  
He's still laying on Galavant's lap and moves to stand, joints creaking in protest and leg muscles jiggling with the effort. He awkwardly yanks his pants back up over his rear, trying to ignore the feeling of being covered in come.  
Galavant tucks his softened cock back into his own pants and heads for their packs, opening their bedrolls and laying them on a bed of leaves.

"Why don't you lay down for a while and I'll get a fire going before we reach nightfall." He tells Richard, gesturing to the makeshift bed. He's combined them both together by laying them side by side and Richard inwardly rejoices. He could always use a second pillow and it looks like Galavant would be that tonight. He plops himself down and tries not to think about the fact he's got drying come sticking to his leg and pubic hair. That would be a pain to get out tomorrow morning.

Galavant seems to read his mind when Richard dozes off as he's awoken shortly after by the other man throwing a pair of clean leathers at him. "Thought you might be more comfortable in those." He says from where he's digging something out of his bag. It's a spare rag, and Richard watches as he dunks it into a bucket of water hanging on makeshift branches over a fire. He'd apparently slept through Galavant doing all that. The man walks over with the rag and reaches out to hand it toward Richard. "Here, you can clean yourself with it."  
It's warm when Richard takes it and he's so grateful. "Galavant, I could kiss you."  
"Please do." Galavant laughs, settling himself down next to Richard.

He watches the king stand up and strip, dried come making the man hiss in annoyance. He quickly wipes himself down and steps into the spare pants, tossing the ruined ones off to the side with the rag. He slides back onto the bedroll next to Galavant with a content sigh. His eyes slip shut and he feels Gal move closer, the younger man leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. "Goodnight, Richard."  
Richard hums in response, sliding closer to rest his head on Galavant's shoulder. Ahh. Just as good as a pillow.  
The sun finally sets and they along with it, resting for a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one last chapter and it has something to do with the unicorn..hmmm..


	3. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Galavant finally tells Richard how he feels and they go "all the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment! Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! They helped me write this last chapter.

The sun is starting to go down in the square and Galavant leads them toward the town's tavern, his hand a warm weight on Richard's shoulder. It helps ground him, it's been a long day after all, from Gareth betraying him to that stupid unicorn and strange fortune teller. Luckily, they'd be out of this town and headed for his kingdom tomorrow. He missed his castle, with it's large throne room and luxurious bedroom. He even had these fuzzy slippers made out of rabbit fur for his cold toes.

"We'll get a room for the night, and stay until late morning, sound good?" Galavant asks, glancing at Richard. His eyes are always so intense, just like a heroic knight's would be, Richard supposes, and he nods. The air is starting to warm around them the closer they get to the tavern, people heating up furnaces and lighting candles as the dark began to settle in. It casts a romantic glow over the town and it makes Richard feel a little better about his day.

People start eyeing them when they head in through the wooden doorway of the tavern and Richard feels a small amount of irritation at the women staring at Galavant like vultures. He leans in closer to the hero until they're almost touching, making Gal chuckle. The man just shakes his head and motions toward the tavern owner. "I'll go get us a room. You wait here."  
Richard wants to protest but then Galavant is gone, busy in conversation with an older woman. She looks stern and Richard scrunches up his face. He's reminded of Pearl.

His thoughts are interrupted by a woman coming up to him, long blonde hair and green eyes. She looks quite young and Richard wonders what she wants. The woman leans in. "So...your friend over there..." She starts lowly, fiddling with her hair. "He's free for the night, right? No women warming his bed?"  
Richard's eyes widen in surprise. He wants to stomp in indignation. Instead, he says, dumbfounded, "No, there's no woman."  
The lady giggles, apparently taking that as an invitation. She practically skips over to Gal. She looks like she frequently beds other men and Richard watches with baited breath as she interrupts the elder woman from making a sale.

He can't make out what they're saying but the woman suddenly makes a noise of angry surprise and attempts to slap Galavant. The man catches her wrist in time and murmurs lowly. Whatever he says makes her leave a moment after and she glares at Richard on her way out. Now what did he do? It wasn't like he told her to go over there.   
He glances back at Gal and finds the man motioning for him to come over.  
The tavern keep looks him over with appraising eyes and nods at Galavant, making the male grin widely. She hands him the key to the room and Galavant is quick to drag Richard up to it. He almost trips up the steps but when Galavant unlocks the room to reveal a grand bed the king sighs in relief, immediately tossing himself on it.

"This is so nice." He groans out, closing his eyes. Galavant just watches him with amusement, setting their stuff off to the side. He examines the room. It's plain but cozy, there's a strange portrait of dog on the wall that looks like it's been painted by a blind man but otherwise there isn't much for decoration. The bed takes up most of the room with a small chest at the end of it, a wooden table with a chair, and a pitcher for water on it. It'll do for the night.

Gal strips himself of the outer layers of his armor and his boots, watching Richard do the same, only with more flailing and half-hearted attempts to get his off. He doesn't even open his eyes. Then the king slumps further into the bed, boneless. Gal joins him moments later, taking up the left side of the bed while Richard takes up the right. They both lay on their backs in silence, not quite asleep.

Richard breaks the silence.

"What did you tell that woman when we were downstairs? She seemed quite upset." It comes out all on it's own and Richard flushes when he realizes he actually sounds jealous.  
Galavant chuckles. "You were talking to her before, weren't you?"  
"Not my fault she came up to me." Richard says incredulously.  
Galavant turns his head to stare at the king. "She wanted a companion for the night. I told her I was taken." He explains honestly.  
Richard hums and his heart sinks a little. "Right...Well hopefully we get to my kingdom soon so we can gather my soldiers and go save your lady love."

Galavant scoffs. "Richard, you cannot possibly be that daft."  
Richard looks at him in surprise. "What? Don't you love Isabella?"  
Galavant rolls over onto his side and places a hand against Richard's chest. It rises and falls beneath his hand and he feels a racing heart beneath it. "I kissed her one time, Richard. One time was enough, _trust me_." He cringes, thinking of how awful it was. "I'm not meant for her. Don't you see? I've fallen for you, you old fool."  
Richard absorbs his words and confusion breaks out on his face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Galavant caresses his chest. "I'm saying I love you. You infuriate me and drive me insane sometimes, but you're also caring where it matters and learning to be kind. Somewhere along this journey you've stolen my heart."  
"But..." Richard sputters. "I'm no good. I'm never of any help and I really don't know how to do _anything_."  
"You're you, Richard. And you're gonna go back to your kingdom and be an amazing king."  
Richard slowly places his hand on top of Galavant's and then they're staring into each other's eyes with a new emotion neither has felt before. "I love you too, Galavant." Richard breathes out, his lungs releasing with his confession.

Galavant grins and leans in to kiss him, claiming the king's warm lips. Their beards rub together and the friction is as amazing as always. He realizes he wants this forever, this feeling. They separate and Richard is smiling too, hand sliding up to rest on the back of Gal's neck.

"You know." He starts. "The strangest thing happened while we were in the square today."  
Galavant hums. "What?" He's still straddling Richard, half laying over the man.  
"There was a unicorn that wouldn't leave me alone. The animal person said they liked those who were 'pure of body.'"  
"Is that so?" Galavant replies, smirking. He slides the rest of himself on top of Richard, elbow propping himself up so that he's only inches from the king's face. "Well, I can help with that."

Then he's leaning in to kiss the man again, parting Richard's thighs so he can slip between them. His strong hands pet over the smooth muscle there and make the other male shudder into the kiss, fingers digging in to Gal's nape.  
"Too many clothes." Galavant mutters as they part. Richard begins tugging his shirt off in response, eager now to find his pleasure. Gal helps him take it off and it's tossed to the side, followed immediately by Richard's pants. Gal finds the man's cock curled over his belly, half-hard, and he's tempted to touch. He kisses Richard's neck instead, letting the older male pull at his shirt until it comes off, leaving him half-naked. He sits up to unlace his breeches, moving off the bed to step out of them. It occurs to him that if he'd finally be inside Richard tonight he'd need oil to help smooth the way.

Richard watches as Gal opens the chest at the end of the bed, looking inside for something. The man makes a noise of surprise. "I wasn't honestly expecting to find this." He says, pulling out what appears to be a vial of oil. There's a few other things inside the chest, like linens and bandages and extra cups. Minor necessities.  
"What is that for?" Richard asks as Galavant closes the chest and crawls onto the bed, taking his place above the king.  
"It'll make everything easier." Gal states, leaning in to kiss Richard. Just a peck. "Now, here is the important question. Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want to fuck me?"

Richard muses over the question. Losing his virginity involved penetration didn't it? Did it matter who did it? He thinks about how embarrassingly fast he tends to come and makes up his mind.  
"I want you in me." He says honestly, grasping at Galavant's biceps.  
"You're sure?"  
Richard nods his head. "Do me good, Big G." He says in an attempt to be sexy.  
Galavant laughs. "We'll have to work on your dirty talk."

He kisses Richard one last time, leaving him panting and aching with want. His cock is almost fully hard against his belly and when Galavant glances down at it, it twitches. He gets a wicked idea and smirks, kissing his way down Richard's sternum. The king can only watch and gasp as Gal gets down to his cock, licking a hot, wet stripe against it. Galavant holds on to his hips, leaving open mouthed kisses against Richard's thighs and it makes the king sigh in bliss. Then he stops. Richard makes a noise of protest.  
"Sorry, can you hand me the oil? I can't reach."  
He'd left it by Richard's head on accident.

He grabs the vial from Richard's hand and pops the cork off, taking care not to spill it all. He dips three fingers in and slides the cork back into place, leaving it on the sheets. "Ready?" He asks Richard one last time, gauging the man's reaction.  
"Yes." Richard responds anxiously. It sits in his stomach like excitement and it's wonderful.  
Galavant slips the tip of the first finger in right as he takes Richard's cock into his mouth, hearing the older man groan quite loudly. He bobs his head down as he slides his finger the rest of the way in, keeping his weight over Richard's hips so the man can't buck up and choke him.

Richard grimaces at the initial discomfort, toes curling in the confusing mix of pain and pleasure. He's sorry he missed out on this feeling for so many years. He knows there's no way of stopping himself from orgasming, it's hard to control, but he wants to hold on to this feeling as long as he can. Galavant licks over the crown of his cock as he lifts up, matching the rhythm with his finger. Richard shifts his hips, wanting more. Gal slides another finger in slowly, forcing Richard to open for him and the king moans, taking deep breaths as it slips in.

Galavant gives his cock another slow suck and it occurs to Richard that maybe he's not trying to make him come but only keep him interested enough to distract him from the pain. He relaxes his muscles as Gal begins to thrust his fingers, pressing against the king's walls with determination. It feels nice, his fingers sliding over a specific spot and Richard doesn't think much of it until there's a third finger inside of him, pushing against it. He swallows air like he's been suffocated as the sensation punches him in the gut, his cock leaking suddenly in Galavant's mouth.

Galavant suckles against the head of his cock in response, purposefully avoiding that spot. He pulls his fingers out and his mouth off with a pop, flushed lips and sticky fingers the only evidence of debauchery.  
He sits up and kisses Richard suddenly, fumbling around with his hand for the vial of oil. Richard tastes himself on Gal's tongue and it isn't as unpleasant as he'd imagine. He feels Galavant's erection bump against his own and he moans, wrapping a leg around Galavant's hip.  
He gasps for air as they separate, letting his head fall back against the pillows with a soft thump.

The cork pops off and Gal is slicking his cock, the lewd noise of it loudly audible in the silence of their room. Richard can't bear to look at the monster that is the man's cock and settles for closing his eyes, anticipating the pain.

"Deep breath." Galavant warns him and then the head of his cock slips against Richard's hole, hot and blunt against it. Richard barely has a second to inhale before he's gasping like a fish, feeling the pressure of Gal's erection pushing into him. It finally finds it's way in and Richard clenches around it, panting in pain.

"Relax." Galavant reminds him, kissing his shoulder. He fights to control the urge of just fucking into Richard without waiting, the tight virgin channel squeezing him so nicely. It's slow going, burying himself to the hilt and he has to ease out a little when Richard hisses in discomfort. Finally he manages to fit his length inside the man, the king panting like he's run a marathon beneath him.  
"Let me know when I can move." He manages to growl out, voice husky with want. Richard's hole clenches around him, adjusting, and he can barely contain himself.

Finally, he gives Galavant a sign to move and the knight pulls out to thrust back in, back and forth slowly to get the king used to it. Richard's cock is only half-hard against his stomach and that just won't do. Gal sits up and spreads Richard's thighs further until they're both comfortable, using his now free hand to grasp the man's shaft. Richard whines when he strokes it, clutching at the sheets as he starts to drive his hips in, the new angle bumping his cock against the king's prostate.

"Ahhh!" He moans out when Gal twists his wrist just right, beads of precome sliding down his erection while the man mercilessly starts fucking him, his cock pounding against his entrance. Richard starts making high pitched noises of incoherence and Galavant releases his cock, not giving him the satisfaction of orgasm. "Do you think you can come with just my cock fucking you?"

Richard makes the sound of a dying man in response and Galavant takes that as an okay to have his way with him. He shifts again, this time to hold the king's thighs practically over his head and drive his cock all the more deep, balls slapping lewdly against Richard's rear. The king writhes beneath him, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open in bliss while Gal takes him, over and over. It's nothing like he thought it would be and it's addicting. He never wants it to end. He cries out his pleas to Galavant, clutching and unclutching at the bedsheets.

His thighs tense and Gal sees his cock twitch, more precome leaking out and he just knows he can make Richard come untouched. His own erection pulses inside Richard and he feels himself getting closer to the edge, but he's determined to make the king come. He stares at Richard's expression and commits it to memory, never wanting to forget this moment.

It only takes a few more thrusts against him for Richard to orgasm, crying out Galavant's name as he spills his seed in between them, clenching tight around his cock. Galavant curses and chases his own orgasm, fucking him until he's finally coming inside Richard with a grunt.  
He thrusts a few more times until he feels entirely spent and releases Richard's thighs, collapsing on top of him. He feels utterly sated.

Richard lays there for a moment, taking in the feeling of warm come in him and Gal trying to crush his lungs.  
"This is the best day of my life." He mutters, giggling. Galavant slurs out an agreement, content to lay on top of the king. "I'm no longer a virgin and I lost it to the best looking man I've ever lain my eyes on."  
Galavant snorts. They both wince as he pulls out his softened cock suddenly, forcing himself to sit up. He moves to get up but Richard grabs on to him with a frown.  
"I'm getting something to clean you off-"  
"Don't." Richard says, pulling him back down. "I want to cuddle." He states, matter-of-factly.

Galavant sighs but complies, laying himself down next to Richard so he can pull him into his arms. Richard rests his head against Gal's chest..  
"Hey, Gal?" He mumbles.  
Galavant hums for him to continue, eyes shutting from exhaustion. It had been an increasingly long journey.  
"I don't think I'm gonna need a second pillow anymore."  
And for some reason that makes him smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in for a nasty surprise when they get to his castle...
> 
> The End!


End file.
